Revenge of the Fallen: Ally Spark's untold future
by Katie Gibbs
Summary: Prologe is a try out chapter!   Sam is heading to college, leaving behing what happened in Mission City behing. Ally is trapped in her thought of what is to come. Can she pull herself together? Or will the thought of the future make her fall?


Prologue

Sam's certain future Ally's… Uncertain future

* * *

><p><em>Ally's dairy entry<em>

_**Parent/ sibling bond**_

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago I lost my parents, and gained new guardians… <em>

_However 2 years ago things took a turn for the worst, I lost my brother bot and the All Spark…_

_But it wasn't all bad, I gained family…_

* * *

><p>"RATCHET! Do I really need to do this?" I shout as I look back to him. "Yes you do, now stop complaining!" He called without looking at me.<p>

I grunt agitated.

"Keep talking! This is suppose to help your stress and keep you entertained."

"Far from entertained…" I hiss.

"What?" He growled.  
>"NOTHING!" I shout turning back to the little computer with the video cam…<p>

_I can't believe he talked me into this…_

* * *

><p><em>So umm, the names Alicia Diana Witwicky. I just turned 16…And um… Yeah…<em>

_This is awkward… So about 10 years ago… My parents were killed in front of me, and when they died I was alone…_

_But then something happened… I met something, literally, out of this world, I called it 'Mother All Spark' when I was little, and I mean really little._

_Anyway, Ummm after making a creator/sparkling bond, things went wrong… _

_I had to be sent away because Sector Seven wasn't the safest place for a 6 year old, and if they got a hold of me…_

_ (Sigh) Primus just the thought scares me… _

_Mostly because I've seen what they've done…_

_My guardian, or my bother-by-wire, Cyborg suffered at their hands 2 years ago…_

_I never felt more terror then I did at that moment, I lost him... _

_That's when I realized the danger that could have been, when I was younger, who knew what they would have done to me all those years ago…_

* * *

><p>I take a breath and tremble at the memory of Cyborg, that pain still lingers.<p>

"Please Ratchet, let me just skip this!" I cry out, I seriously didn't want to talk about it.

"Absolutely not!" He hisses. I growl at him, "This is pointless!"

"Stop complaining and finish it."

I roar in anger and slump into my chair. "Why doesn't Sam have to do this?" I hiss.

"He hasn't suffered as much as you have, I've seen the look in your eyes little youngling. Vent as much as you need to." He says giving me that all knowing medic glare.

"Daddy Prime put you up to this didn't he?"

"He worries for you, you are his youngling." He says caringly. It was out of character for him, but then again he really did care for everyone he knows, he IS the medic…

* * *

><p><em>Yeah… So… Cyborg was killed because he was a human made computer, but was brought to life by an 'Unknown' alien source, AKA the All Spark.<em>

_Did I mention my new little phone Circuit? Before I lost Cyborg, she was used as an experiment by Sector Seven; we brought her to life, but then her life was cruelly ended before she actually began to live…_

_But with the power of the All Spark, we managed to pull her back together again. That I'm grateful for._

_I was scared at the time because a friend almost met Cyborg's fate. Bumblebee, my brother's car, would have met the same fate. However we made to him just in time… _

_After the battle in Mission City I, myself, almost died. Only because of something that happened to the All Spark, I used its power to end a life, not the greatest way to end a battle…_

_Anyway… The bond I had with the All Spark shattered, apparently I've been developing a spark, or a cybertroian heart, something that shouldn't be in a human body period._

_While I was dying, Optimus pulled me back into real world with his spark, now he has officially adopted me as his daughter._

_Jazz… Oh man… Jazz barely made it during the Mission City battle! I saved him, and somehow in return he became my adopted brother. Not sure how it happened, but it did…_

_Yeah… So that's finally the end of this dairy entry! Sooo… BYE!_

* * *

><p>I logged off and huffed.<p>

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ratchet asked.

"Whatever medic…" I huff slipping off the chair and off his desk.

I walk out and ignore all the bots that waved at me, I didn't want to, but I just wasn't feeling all too good… I just found out Sam's leaving state to go to COLLEGE! Sam! College!

He's the first Witwicky to ever go to College grounds! And he wants me leave me and the Autobots behind!

Sam told me all about it while he was packing, I helped him and he suddenly comes clean about what he wanted to do…

It hurt, not only because he wanted to leave all of us behind, but also because he knows what he wants to do…

He knows what his future holds! He wants to go to college, get a job, and possibly get married! Primus above! I don't even know what I want to do!

"Yo! Ally!" I look up to see Jazz walking my way.

"Sis! Ya won't ba-lieve who just landed!" He scooped me up and carried me to the meeting room.

"Jazz, I really don't want to meet anybot right now…" I mutter.

"Aw, come on! They're cool! I promise!" He begs.

"Fine…" I slump against his fingers that curled up for me to rest my back on. He smiled and kept his jog like pace.

"Yo! Sunflower! Sides! Get yer afts in here and met ma new sis Ally!" He shouts.

Two silver bots step up and both looked at me with interest or curiosity… Okay that was half true; one of them looked at Jazz annoyed.

"Don't call me 'Sunflower'!" The one hissed looking at the Jazz, he looked like he was gonna rip him a new tailpipe.

"Shut it Sunny! You might scare the little fleshy!"

I growled. "Just so you know, I don't scare easily…" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He looks down at me and tilts his head.

"Jazz, what did you call her earlier? Ally?"

"Yea! She's the one gifted with the All Spark's power!" He says proudly.

"NO WAY? You serious?" He gawks.

I yawn bored. "Jazz can I go now… I'm not really up to meeting bots today…"

He looks at me surprised, but then he does that weird 'Just realized something' look. He slowly lets me down, "You eva need anythin sis, let big brotha know." He strokes my hair.

I went outside for some air; I didn't want to be bothered so I was alone.

Nothing was the same after Mission City… Gen, Pipe, and Max were sworn to keep it quite about everything by the government, and they can't keep contact with the Autobots like I can.

I can't see them as much anymore either, summer days I stay here, with the Autobots. School days are really when I can see them, it's so unfair…

"Ally? What are you doing standing here all alone?"

I look to my adopted father… Optimus Prime.

"Hey." I whisper. He stomps toward me and kneels down. "What's on your mind youngling?"

I was silent at first, but with a nudge of his spark I speak up.

"I don't know… What I want to do now…"

"I don't understand." He says confused.

Sighing annoyed now, I look at my boots. "Never mind…"

"Ally-Spark, look at me." He says.

When I don't, he uses his finger and pulls my chin up to make me look at him. "Tell me what troubles you; I care about how you feel."

I felt something sting in my eyes, it caused tears to drip.

Dad lifted me up in his arms, held me close and let me lay limp in his hold.

His spark caressed mine, coaxing me to tell him everything. I let a few slow tears drip, seriously, I was too old to cry… Okay maybe not TOO old, but it was still a sign of weakness…

_**Tell me youngling…**_

It surprised me when he spoke over the bond, but it felt really comforting to know I could hear him.

"Sam's going to college, and he actually has plans for his future…" I mutter.

"Is that all that upsets you?"

"Nooo… HE knows what he's gonna do! He'll go to college! He'll get a great job! He'll get married to the girl of his dreams! For Primus sake! I'm sure he plans of having a family!" I shout angered.

"But me… I… I don't know what I want to do… I mean, I still have to finish school and all but… What can I do? My family is practically a group of giant alien robots… And I have powers that no other human could have… My best friends at least have smarts, and they work great with mechanics (or in Pipe's favor bombs) and me? Nothing…" I say wiping tears away.

Dad looks down at me, he does a rare blink and says, "You are still young, it doesn't matter what you have planned or what anyone else has planed. A human once said, 'Things don't always go as planed.' So why should you worry one what happens later on in your life?"

"Because Opi… For humans it's different… Kids my age have to at least have an idea of what they want to do, but me? I have nothing on my mind, and… it makes me feel…"

"Ally-Spark, our destiny calls upon us when we least expect it. Our future is merely a plan that has yet to come. You should feel no different then any other human who doesn't know what is to come, we all feel like it in our own days. We all question what is to come, and when it does, will we be ready? Don't feel discouraged, but be prepared."

I think about it, he was right. However, I still worry what is to come.

"Opi, when will this war end?"

He stared at me for what seemed forever, but was only a few seconds. _**I don't know my youngling… But I promise, it will one day end… and when it does, we all will live in peace…**_

I lay on his chest sadly; he strokes my short hair as he stands. "But till that day comes… We still have much work to be done."

"I understand Opi." I stand up and kiss his cheek.

Chuckling, he lets me down. "Behave around the new recruits today; some are not use to having allies that are 6X's their size."

I give him a mock shocked look. "ME? Now what would give you that idea?"

He shakes his head and walks off.

Later that night, I sneak into medical bay.

I know, what the pit was I thinking?

I climbed up Ratchet's desk and made my way to the little computer with the video cam.

* * *

><p><em>Okay… The time is 23:25… Ummm 11:25 p.m.<em>

_So, I've had some time to think about this whole future thing…_

_Maybe Opi was right. I still have some time to think about it, and my destiny is still yet to be known. So who knows were my future will lead me?_

_Hopefully it will lead us to no more war; we can't give up on the future we're aiming for._

_I don't want to be the human that doesn't know where she'll go, I don't want to go on this adventure alone, and there has to be somebody out there that is… Well waiting for me…_

_Primus that sounded so cheesy… But it's the truth… _

_I was born to normal parents, who loved me… And I was given a gift most people would dream of having… But there are days that feel like there is more to it. _

_One day I will find out what that will be… But for now, I'll stick to what my Opi said, "Our destiny calls upon us when we least expect it. Our future is merely a plan yet to be. We all question what will come to be, and when it does, will we be ready?"_

_Destiny and future… _

_Its strange how two words sound the same but turn out to be two very different things…*chuckles* Listen to me… Actually talking about what I'm thinking…_

_Anyway, umm, I didn't this entry dairy thing would put me at ease, but Ratchet was right. It does help._

_My name is Alicia Diana Witwicky… I'm better known as the adopted daughter of Prime, Jazz's little sister, the Witwicky girl… but mostly, I'm known as ALLY-SPARK._

_Whatever may my way, I will be ready…_

_Who ever is in my way, they better be ready…_

_I won't back down till this war ends between the Autobots and the Decepticons, between my world and their world._

_Come what may, I'm ready… _

_This is Ally signing out at 23:42, 11:42 P.M._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was what I managed to pull together for the second story. I know it's a little cheesy, but hey, I tried.<strong>

**So tell me what you all think about it! Tell me if I need to fix anything! I'm all ears to what you all have to say! I own nothing but Ally, Gen, Pipe, Max, Circuit, and most of all the idea for the story, not the movie! But the story. LOL. Anyway review, and if I get enough reviews or enough votes I will happily continue on! OH, and if I get enough reviews I will happily post the summary later on my profile! Happy thanksgiving! **

**Katie Gibbs out!**


End file.
